The Cruelty of Fate
by Reverie Night
Summary: I-I want to be with Inuyasha..." A tear fell into the well, landing with a faint splash, a sound incoherent to human ears. The young girls grip upon the well tightened. Letting go could take away any hope of finding him.
1. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Enough said.

**Authors Note: **After much planning, writing, reading and re-writing, the first chapter has finally arrived! I gave this one my all and I hope it is appreciated. I have to say this story is nothing like my other ones. Thanks to LeoOsaka for beta reading my fic! She's a great writer and you should all read her stuff. Please Read and Review! I would love to hear your thoughts on the story. Feel free to ask questions and suggest things I should improve on!

**CHAPTER 1: _The Aftermath_**

_Fate_

The word seemed to have appeared unconsciously upon a notebook. It was such a simple four letter word, but it had the power to control her entire existence.

FATE, Fate FAte

Fate FATE fate fate F a t e

Fat e Fate

Fate Fate FATE

She sat at her large school desk in the cramped classroom of thirty seats. The lights remained off and the stormy atmosphere outside offered little light. This left the classroom quite barren in sound and appearance. She continually scribbled the word upon the notebook as her mind wandered through unwanted thoughts.

"_I want to be with him" _

_Her hands rested on the side of the well and she peered into the darkness bellow. She pushed all of her weight into her hands as if it would give some kind of signal. She checked the well every few days, hoping Inuyasha would appear at the bottom. It had been three years since the last day they had seen each other and they hadn't even had a proper goodbye. Kagome had done everything to protect the future of the world beyond the well but it still left her behind._

"_I-I want to be with Inuyasha…"_

_A tear fell into the well, landing with a faint splash, a sound incoherent to human ears. The young girls grip upon the well tightened. Letting go could take away any hope of finding him. How could this have happened? She had worked so hard to be with him and they had gone through so much together. She had sacrificed her entire life to destroy the jewel and save the world, but now that it was finished the past had no use for her. The feudal era had cast her out, pulling her heart with it. _

"_I-I want…"_

_A hand touched Kagome's shoulder, triggering an eruption of hope. It was him, he had come, he was here and she would finally get what she so greatly disserved. After all this time of waiting he was right here all along. _

"_Kagome dear, won't you come inside. You have been sitting here for quite some time."_

_Fate. The terrible word that controlled everything. Fate pulled at Kagome's soul, ripping hope away. Her body crumbled and her tears fell continuously. The soft noise of her tears echoed within the well and a low rumble flowed into the ground bellow, unsettling the earth. _

_Kagome's mother wrapped her arms around her distressed child. These were not the arms Kagome had so desperately needed. Ms. Higurashi did not speak, but only held her, trying to provide some comfort in those last terrible moments. She knew there was nothing she could do for Kagome. _

FATE_Fate__Fate_Fate

FateFATEfate

"Uhm…"

Kagomes head snapped upwards, her gaze adjusting to the new lighting. Twenty-Nine students sat at their desks, staring nervously back at Kagome. One student stood quite frozen near the light switch.

"Mrs. Hateshi…" The young teenage boy said slowly. "Are we starting yet?"

Kagome stood abruptly, trying to refocus her thoughts on the classroom. She couldn't even remember what she had chosen to teach for this Monday morning. "How long have you been here?"

"About 5 minutes or so…"

"Oh. Sorry about that I was just…. I'm not used to such an early morning." Kagome laughed a little bit as her hands gathered her notes. A few students laughed calmly with her, releasing a bit of the tension in the room.

"Alright," Kagome turned towards the chalk board and began writing down her name "As you all probably know from last year my name is Mrs. Hateshi and I will be your history teacher this year."

She continued to write down a few jot notes on common historical terms from feudal Japan. "We will start this semester with the Feudal era. Who can tell me when the Feudal era began?"

A few students slowly raised their hands. Kagome picked a young boy at the back who seemed to stand out from the others, his hair was a vibrant red, unlike every other dark haired student in the class. "Yes?"

"Was it somewhere around the 12th century?"

"Yes you are absolutely correct" Kagome then looked back to the board and jotted down the new note. "Alright, now what were some main events that took place within the feudal era?" She then turned towards the class and looked through the few hands raised.

Her eyes automatically went to the red headed boy at the back of the class, but this time there was something different. Kagome could swear she could see a shadow of a large puffy tail waving back and forth behind the boy.

"F-fox demon..." Kagome mumbled. Right after the word was uttered a tail appeared behind the creature, but it disappeared before anyone else had a chance to see it. Kagome fell silent, staring at the child.

The class began to fidget, whispering back and forth and slowly lowering their hands.

Kagome moved towards the door. "I-I'm going to go get a glass of water. You can all get acquainted with one another…"

She left the classroom with no one around to watch it, and was immediately spotted by two vice principals walking in the hallway.

"Mrs. Hateshi where are you going? Aren't you teaching right now?" A female vice principal stated, walking towards the dazed woman.

"I guess I am…" Kagome said as if in a daze. It was right now that she realized she had forgotten to eat breakfast and was starting to get dizzy. "I just needed to get some air. The first days of school are always very stressful."

The male principal lifted Kagome's right arm to provide support. It was obvious to the principals that Kagome was not well. "Mrs. Hateshi I think you should follow me to the office. Mrs. Maoru can you look after her class until she is back?"

The female principle nodded and headed off towards the class. Before Kagome could even comprehend what was happening she was sitting in a large comfortable chair in front of Mr. Gensoku, the principal of the high school. He was speaking to her about something, but nothing was registering in Kagomes mind.

There was a long pause, as if he expected her to say something, Kagome's mind slowly moved back towards reality as she realized he was looking for a reply.

"I'm sorry Mr Gensoku, I am just… Well I really am not in a clear state of mind right now" Her hands began to fidget as she tried to release some of the tension within her body and mind.

"I understand this must be a hard time for you Mrs. Hateshi, especially because of your mother's current condition. It was brave of you to suggest coming in to teach at the beginning of the year but it isn't necessary if you are in such a state. You can take a bit of time off to regain your bearings if you would like."

Kagome had grasped most of what Mr. Gensoku had been saying and she nodded slowly. "Yes I think that would be best too. Thank you Mr. Gensoku."

The principle gave his most sympathetic smile. "Don't mention it Mrs. Hateshi. I will get someone to cover your class until you are fit to return."

********************

Kagome sat within a large waiting room writing in her notebook. The walls that surrounded her were faded pastels, and the chair was quite uncomfortable. Kagome's nose was filled with the pungent scent of death and antibiotics.

She lifted her hand for a moment and sneezed into her small notebook. _'I hate hospitals'_

"Kagome Hateshi?"

Kagome looked up to see a nurse calling her name. "Yes?"

"Your mother is ready to see you now."

Kagome stood slowly and walked down the hallway and into her mother's room. The hospital room was full of flowers and framed pictures, all given to her by Kagome and the family. The decorations and gifts attempted to mask the morbid hospital feel, but the essence of death was still strong within the room.

Kagome sat on a chair beside her mother. Her stomach lurched for a moment, a feeling she had grown all too familiar with in the past three days. The familiar beeping from Mrs. Higurashi's heart monitor echoed in the back of Kagome's mind. Any change in the never ending tempo would send Kagomes mind reeling with desperate thoughts. Such a simple beeping noise could tell whether a person was alive or dead.

"I.."

Kagome gave her complete attention to her mother, who had only uttered a single letter.

"I think Souta… came to see me this morning." The frail woman spoke so softly as if adding more volume would take away her last bit of strength.

Kagome nodded. "Yes he did Mom. He said he was going to visit before school today. That kid is so busy these days it's hard to keep track. He also told me he got an A on his first paper."

"Oh well that's wonderful."

"Mhm"

There was a long moment of silence. Kagome began to rub her fingers over a small locket. It was the locket she had made for Inuyasha during their adventures together. She thought back to the day of her mothers car crash. The fear and depression of that day had carried on within her body ever since.

"Have they found him mom?"

"What do you mean?" Kagomes mother looked up towards the ceiling, she couldn't turn her head to face her daughter because her body was in so much pain.

"Did they find the person who did it? The person who caused the crash?"

"I don't think so… Someone is stopping by to ask me about it later."

Kagome leaned upon the metal railing on her mother's bed. "Really? Should I stay or-"

"No Kagome, you have too much going on at home with Sango…"

Kagome nodded, but Mrs. Higurashi could see that her daughter wasn't enthusiastic about going home. "Yeah I don't think I would be able to find anyone to babysit."

"Kagome… do you still think of… Inuyasha?"

Kagome was taken aback by the forward statement. Kagome and her mother hadn't spoken of Inuyasha since she had broken down in front of the well seven years ago. Hearing his name made Kagome's body stiff and her mind swim with haunting thoughts of the past.

"Where did that come from? It's been so long-I-I mean I'm married now. I'm working. I have a life. I have a normal life and he isn't part of it." Kagome thought about how harsh her statement was. Did she really believe it herself? There really wasn't a day that went by without her thinking of him or feudal Japan. She taught history on a daily basis and was constantly brought back to that time. "So I guess what I am trying to say is no. I don't think of him."

"Then why are you so distant from your new family? Whenever I mention them I can feel… nothing from you. You don't even hold Satoru's hand when I'm around, let alone kiss him."

"Well it's not like I chose to be with him. It was grandpa's idea." Kagome was now taken aback by her own statement. She did have a choice to marry him. She had liked him at the time and her Grandfather had just suggested the idea because he was a family friend. "I mean. I do care for him. I chose to be with him. And I love Sango, she's part of me." Kagome moved away from her mother. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"…The crash"

Kagome looked at her mother in complete confusion. What did the car crash have to due with Inuyasha?

"I don't know. But something about it reminded me." Mrs. Higurashi's breath became forced, as if just that small bit of conversation had taken most of her energy. She began to close her eyes.

Kagome took a quick glance at the small silver watch on her wrist. _'2:45 pm….Oh Crap!' _"Mom! I'm sorry I just realized the time! I was supposed to pick up Sango two minutes ago!" Kagome stood quickly and gathered her things. "I'm sorry Mom! I will visit again tomorrow morning. Sutoru has the day off so I can maybe spend the entire day with you."

Kagome kissed her mother on the forehead and walked towards the door. She glanced back slowly. She hated leaving her mother in such bad condition but there was no other way, the world kept turning whether her mother was sick or not. "I love you Mom. I'll see you later. Feel better!"

Her mother gave a soft smile of re-assurance. "I love you too Kagome… Don't worry about me… alright?"

Kagome nodded and raced out of the door, but instantly collided with a hard surface. Someone had just been entering the room as well. "Sorry!" Kagome said quickly moving her way around the person in a hurry.

"No problem." The man said, equally shaken up as he made his way around her.

Kagome hadn't gotten a good look at him but she noticed he had walked into her mother's room. _'hm. Must be the inspector coming_ _to ask mom about the crash'_

_********************  
_

He sat patiently in the waiting room of the hospital. He had to breathe through his mouth to keep from vomiting. The smell of death and strong medication clung to every object, including himself.

'_I hate hospitals'_

He had been dreading this day as much as any other. Just the regular old junk, nothing new. Everyone else would have found it extremely odd that a person, who had just got into a serious car crash, was able to get out of the car and escape the police. To him this was an everyday occurrence. To him, this was his specialty.

He looked towards the large mirror in front of him, running one hand through his thick black hair. He hated his hair like this, he felt so unprotected. They did a damn good job convincing him that it would help him blend in. But still, he missed the weight on his shoulders.

He analyzed his features slowly, taking into account everything that had changed. He looked nothing like he had before. He felt like he was in a different person body.

Reaching into his breast pocket, he took out a small red pill and put it in his mouth, drinking from the bottle of water on the table. '_Maybe this will help get rid of that stench' _

After a few seconds he felt his senses fade away into nothing. He felt as if he was blind to the world.

"Officer Takeshi?"

Takeshi looked up quickly, seeing the nurse was calling for him to go see the patient. He nodded and began walking toward the patients' room. Lifting out his date planner he read her name. He had found this one seemingly easy to memorize. "Mrs. Higurashi…"

It was good to know the victims name before he met them. It helped them feel more comfortable during the interrogation.

Suddenly he came into contact with something, causing him to fumble with his notebook. He gripped it firmly before it fell and looked down at the girl who had just bumped into him.

"Sorry!" She said stepping around him quickly. He moved to clear her way. "No problem."

She shuffled down the hallway quickly, and he watched her go for a second before entering the room. _'sorry…' _The word echoed in his mind for a moment. He dismissed the thought quickly and concentrated on acting presentable in front of the sick patient. He began to coach himself as he headed into the room. _'Act concerned, as if her life really mattered to you…' _

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi, I'm the officer from sector seven. I'm here to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

********************

"No problem…" Kagome mumbled those two words slowly while backing into the small garage in front of the shrine gates. Those two words kept echoing in her mind the whole way home.

'_I wonder what that guy is saying to my mother right now… Maybe I should have stayed with her…'_ Kagome got out of the car and walked around to the backseat. She was greeted by two beautiful brown eyes.

Sango was a beautiful little girl, but for some reason Kagome could feel the characteristics weren't her own. Everybody said the child looked exactly like Kagome, but to Kagome, the child looked more like Kikyo. She didn't really mind though, in fact Sango's characteristics almost made Kagome love the baby more. Kagome loved anything that reminded her of the feudal era, even if that was Kikyo.

The young girl was also learning really fast, she could speak quite well for a baby of not even two, and she could run around the whole shrine without stumbling. Of course with such smarts the girl obviously got into a lot of trouble. The terrible two's had come early just like everything else.

"Hey Sango! How was school?" Kagome asked while unbuckling the baby that was keeping Kagome from complete depression.

"Fun fun fun fun fun!" The girl said clapping. The little ball of energy was ready to race around the shrine the first chance she got. The only problem was the long flight of stairs, which had to be barred every time someone entered the shrine so that the baby wouldn't fall down them. This was pretty bad for business, because people thought the shrine was under construction half the time.

Kagome got the child out of her seat and shut the door. She locked the car and began to walk up the stairs to her family's shrine.

"What should we make for Daddies dinner Sango?"

"Apple Momma!" The girl screeched while clapping her hands in excitement. Kagome flew the little girl in the air and plopped her onto the ground when they reached the shrine, locking the gate behind her. The two laughed and began running around the shrine.

In a few minutes Kagome had forgotten all about the things that happened in her day. She could forget about everything with the baby around. The child was Kagome's life force.

The little baby suddenly stopped and plopped herself onto the ground, not facing Kagome. Sango wanted her mother to sneak up on her and toss her in the air. Sango giggled with anticipation, listening to every sound her mother made.

Kagome obliged, slowly creeping up on the innocent child. "Here I come little demon"

Sango giggled and kicked her feet. Kagome pounced and grabbed the little girl by the waste, tossing her into the air and catching her on the way down. The girl screamed in happiness and wiggled in Kagome's arms.

She put the little girl down and Sango ran off quickly. The girl ran straight for the Goshinboku tree and tripped over the railing around it.

Kagome gasped, wondering if her daughter was hurt. The girl was silent and Kagome waited expecting a cry of pain.

Instead of crying, Sango stood up and looked at the tree, she seemed to be mesmerized.

Kagome took a few steps toward her daughter, wondering what the baby was up to and why had she not cried. There was silence for a while as Kagome watched the baby stare at the tree.

The little girl moved closer to the tree and put her hands on the base. "…Doggy"

A cold chill ran up Kagome's spine, and the hair on her neck stood on end. She walked towards the tree, wondering if she had been hearing things. "Wh-what did you say Sango?"

Sango continued staring at the tree, patting it softly with both hands. "Doggy…" She murmured.

Kagome knelt down next to the child and placed her hands upon the tree as well. She hadn't done this in years. She could feel the energy pulsing within the mystical tree and it reminded her of that fateful day when she had met Inuyasha. _'this tree is part of him…' _

"Hello girls. What's up? Is there something wrong with the tree?"

Kagome looked back and her eyes locked with her husbands. She smiled, trying to cover up her sadness. "Oh nothing, I was just telling Sango about the tree's origins."

Kagome analyzed her husbands' features. He had jet black hair which was cut close to his neck, keeping the hair short but still have a small bit of volume to it. A few strands of hair hung down over his forehead, guiding her gaze to his deep purple eyes. His eye colour was quite rare, and that interesting feature was probably what had gotten Kagome to marry him. He was definitely a handsome man, and could probably catch the attention of any other attractive woman. But there was something about him that kept Kagome from ever truly treating him as a lover.

He smiled softly at his wife, but his eyes had sadness behind them. He knew that Kagome was keeping something from him. She had been keeping him in the dark for years.


	2. Numb

**Authors Note: **I have finally completed the second chapter and am on my way to completing the third. I am still trying to make this story the best it can be, so please if you have any tips on how I can improve anything let me know. Encouragement would be nice too!

**Warning:** This chapter does have a_ lemon_ in it, so anyone afraid of such things should quit reading now!

**Chapter 2 - _Numb_**

"She's finally asleep."

Kagome entered the bedroom slowly. Her husband was now washing up after a long day.

"I tucked her in but she made quite a fuss. I guess they must have given her ice cream or something at daycare today" Kagome called, trying to make mild conversation as she prepared for bed.

Kagome took a moment to look in the mirror. Her appearance had definitely changed in the past eight years. Her hair was almost always up in a high bun in public, and because of this her hair had developed a very distinct wave to it when it was down. Just the change in hairstyle and the age difference were enough to make Kagome look completely different.

Kagome reached down for the brush but noticed a large scroll upon the table. She opened it to see what her husband had brought home. He often picked up various historical artifacts at the university to display at the shrine. This may have been one of the newest artifacts found around Tokyo. Kagome took extreme care not to damage it.

'_The Hateshi Family Tree'_. After seeing the title and the writing it was obvious the scroll had been written recently. Someone must have looked into the family past for them. "Hey Satoru! What's this family tree thing? Where did you get it?"

Satoru walked out of the washroom wearing a towel around his waist. He stopped for a moment to towel dry his hair. "Oh that? A friend from the U Tokyo history department did it for me. I thought it would be good if we could link our family history back further to the shrine. Maybe then tourists will take me more seriously as a Priest if I am related to one from this shrine five hundred years ago."

Kagome read through some of the names slowly, and felt her body freeze when she reached the top where the tree had begun.

Satoru moved to look over Kagome's shoulder. "I read through it while you were tucking in Sango, and I noticed something really weird. Can you see it?"

Kagome nodded but did not speak. She put the scroll down and walked towards the washroom.

"He could trace it back five hundred years. That's around when the shrine was built. The two names at the top were what really stood out to me though." He dropped the towel around his waste, standing naked within the bedroom and grabbing his shorts. He changed and lay down on the bed, reading the scroll. Kagome walked out of the bathroom and began to change into her nightgown.

"Do you remember the day we met?" He asked slowly. "I was praying in the shrine for my grandfather, and you came out and you saw me there during the night."

Kagome nodded and began to lift the night gown over her head.

"You yelled 'Miroku!' You told me you thought I was somebody else." Satoru stood slowly and walked towards Kagome. Kagome was now dressed in her night gown and cleaning up the mess on the floor. She persisted in avoiding eye contact as Satoru followed her around the room. "Well Miroku is at the top of this tree! Oh and look who his wife is."

He placed his hands on Kagome's waste, urging her to stop ignoring him. He slowly turned her around to face him. Kagome was trying her very best not to look at Sutoru straight in the eye, because all she could see was Miroku, her good friend from five hundred years ago, staring back at her. "You picked the name Sango when you heard we were having a girl. You remained persistent to the very end and I agreed-"

"Satoru we should head to bed." Kagome interrupted, trying to leave her husband's strong grip.

"But listen Kagome, his wife's name was Sango." He said slowly, trying to get Kagome to look him in the eyes. "Isn't that strange?"

Kagome looked up at her husband, but automatically looked away. She was a very bad actress. "Are you serious?"

There was silence for a few minutes, and Satoru began to realize that his wife was trying to ignore him. He became very serious suddenly. He could tell the name thing must not have been just mere coincidence. "Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome leaned towards her husband and kissed his lips. He pulled away and looked down into her eyes. Kagome focused her eyesight on his forehead.

"You are so beautiful."

Kagome kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck so he couldn't pull away so easily.

Her knees buckled causing Satoru to have complete control over his wife. He brought her onto the bed, and after a bit of shifting Kagome lay on top of him.

A soft murmur escaped his lips as he was overcome with lust. Kagome imitated the noise shortly after and she began to play with his hair, pulling at it softly.

Satoru pulled away from Kagome, forcing her to look him in the eyes. He searched her expression for some sign of love, some sign of security. He found nothing, which was what he had expected.

Gripping her wrist he pushed her onto her back. "I love you" He grunted as he pushed her hands onto the bed, restraining her movements. He leaned down to kiss her neck but she had gotten to his lips first, forcing him into a passionate kiss. He felt heat rush from his lips down his body.

Kagome persisted in kissing her husband, propping her body up on her elbows, their hands still clasped together.

She nipped at his lips, pushing a soft moan out of him. He was completely under her control. He felt everything, while she felt nothing.

At first she thought of herself as a slut, giving her body to a man she didn't love. But now she realized how much control it gave her. She could make him ignore her lack of love, just by adding a bit of fake passion. She imitated exactly what Satoru wanted, and this was enough to cause him to forget anything she desired.

Kagome wrapped her leg around him, pulling his body to her. She began to rub against him softly. Her eyes were closed as she attempted to picture someone else. A man with no face. She couldn't picture herself with Satoru right now, especially after she had realized he was Miroku's re-incarnation.

Satoru pushed Kagome upon the bed and began pulling off her nightgown. He kissed her kneck as he pulled the gown off her waist and down her legs.

Kagome cried out softly as she reached for his shorts, she pushed them off his body and pulled him to her with her thighs.

He thrust into her quickly, but paused, gasping. He lay still looking deeply into her eyes, feeling her pulse around him, searching for answers. Kagome didn't allow him enough time. She grabbed her husbands' neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, rocking her hips.

Satoru gripped her hips, brought his body closer to her and continued to thrust. He pushed inside of her with so much force that Kagome stifled a cry of pain.

The sex seemed more like war than love, as it always had. One partner battled with the other for the upper hand.

Still Kagome felt nothing, even when she climaxed for the first time, which was well rehearsed like any other time. Cry out softly and pull him close, then tighten around him.

Kagome repeated the same thing over and over again, and she felt her body tense up unwillingly. Why couldn't she have the passion her friends had told her about. Why did these times always feel like a chore, or a battle between Satoru and her.

Kagome clenched her teeth and pushed her husband onto his back. Determination was evident in her gaze as she pulled him inside of her. She would feel something. She had to if she was going to keep on living this way. She thrust as hard as she could, rocking back and forth with as much force as she could muster.

She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth, trying to feel the sensation of passion or love.

She felt numb.

Rocking harder she searched for some sensation of lust for the man she had married. The man she should love and give anything for.

He looked up at Kagome in bewilderment, attempting to get some answers from her expression. He thought he could see tears.

"K-Kagome" He tried to speak but he couldn't control it anymore. He gripped her hips tightly, holding her around him and let it go. Kagome cried out, knowing this movement all to well. She clenched around him, pulling every bit of him inside her.

But Kagome's cry turned into something else. She couldn't help it, her voice cracked and tears began to flow from her eyes. She held back the vibrations that threatened to evoke a long whale from escaping her lips.

A wave of terrible sadness flowed through Kagome as she collapsed on top of Satoru.

She couldn't keep the charade up much longer. She hoped he would mistake her tears for sweat and would not question her. She rolled off of him and closed her eyes, trying to control the impending hyperventilation that would soon erupt into a stream of tears.

She bit her lip and rolled over, wrapping the blanket around her naked form.

Satoru lay still, thinking about what had just happened. _'Tears…'_

He looked over at Kagome, seeing that she had rolled over. He could see her back was tense as if she was holding something in. "Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome didn't give a reply, she was afraid that if she spoke her body would crumble and she would let everything out.

Satoru reached over for Kagome's shoulder, he wanted to give her comfort and let her know that everything was fine. Kagome flinched at his touch and sat up on the bed, she rushed into the washroom without a word.

"Kagome!" Satoru yelled, sitting up. Her reply was the washroom door slamming shut.

He clenched his fist slamming it onto the bed in frustration. He took a few deep breaths and fell onto his back.

Kagome stood, her hands gripping the side of the sink. Looking into the mirror before her she watched as silent tears fell down her cheeks. She bit her lip, attempting to hold back the sobs. It had been a while since she cried like this and she welcomed it with a relief she hadn't felt in a while. She was addicted to these moments. These few times where all the tension in her body was aloud to pour out of her in soft droplets of water.

"This is pathetic…" Kagome whispered through reverberating lips. It was pathetic that crying was her only comfort. She couldn't go to anyone with her tears, not even her husband. He was probably going to get tired of her soon anyway, realizing there is no hope for a loving relationship. Kagome gasped, collapsing onto the edge of the bath tub. What would she do if Satoru left? Then again why did she care? She didn't love him. All he did was remind her of the things she could never have. Why did she care so much?

Why couldn't she move on?

Kagome held back another cry. She so desperately wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but she couldn't. She took a few deep breaths, turned on the sink, and splashed her face with some cold water.

After a few more moments Kagome had composed herself and walked out of the room. She stepped back into the bedroom cautiously, afraid of what Satoru was thinking. Silence. He seemed to be fast asleep so Kagome made her way to the bed, afraid to wake him. She lifted the covers and lay down next to him, afraid to move.

Lying there, Kagome looked up at the ceiling. He rolled onto his back, shocking Kagome, who was right about to shut her eyes. He stared up at the ceiling as well in silence, creating a tremendous tension in the room.

Kagome was frozen, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. The silence went on for a few minutes as they both looked up at the roof, unable to look each other in the eye.

"…After… six years of marriage. I still don't know anything about you…" Satoru spoke softly, but his words were etched into Kagome's soul, burning as they were spoken.

There was another moment of silence before Satoru rolled over, away from Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to block out the echoing words that assaulted her mind. She lay still for the rest of the night, unable to move and unable to sleep.

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading! Please review if possible, I would love to hear what you think! Questions and suggestions are always welcome! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Barriers

**A/N:** Finally done with the writters block! Hopefully this chapter suprises everybody! I hope it does :). This one shocked me a little bit myself. Let me know what you think of it! Thank you for reviewing it has really helped me with my writing!

**Chapter 3 – Barriers**

The sliding doors of the Criminal Investigations Bureau whipped open, revealing a young officer. He removed his police hat and brushed his hand through his thick red hair. Placing the hat back on, he walked down the steps of the police station, and into a small alleyway between a few shops.

He paused, reaching in his pocket for his cell phone. Bringing it to his ear, he answered in a professional tone. "This is Daisuke Mitsui of Criminal Investigations…yes…don't worry I'm on my way…" He rested his back against a nearby wall and let his sharp green eyes scan the entrances for any trace of movement. "Yes I know I'm late!... Well I couldn't have just left the office without giving them some notification. They would start to suspe-…Yeah okay I'll be there soon."

He placed the cell phone back in his pocket and, confident that no one was around, broke into a run. He ran straight for the other side of the alleyway and jumped into the air. Once his feet left the ground he was engulfed in a blue flame, which seemed to shrink in size until it revealed a small falcon. The falcon soared out of the alleyway and into the sky, heading towards the Higurashi Shrine.

He weaved his way through buildings and soared up the Higurashi steps and over the Shrine grounds. The falcon flew above the forest beyond the shrine, and then took a sudden dive into what appeared to be trees. He dived straight into a tree, but once through the leaves, a large town was revealed that couldn't be seen from above.

A large elegant building lay before him. The building was similar to a Palace from feudal Japan, and around it were various other buildings in a similar design.

The falcon soared towards the open doors of the palace. 'I'm gonna make it-' but just as the thought crossed his mind he was pulled to the ground, where he was engulfed in the blue flame once again and revealed as the police officer. His appearance had now gone through some drastic changes. For one thing his clothing was now in a feudal Japanese style, themed with blue, light brown and fur accessories. He also had obtained a fox like tail and claws to match.

He stood up and barred his fangs at his opponent. She had silver hair and a light blue crescent moon imprint on her forehead. Her clothing was an elegant Kimono highlighted by the colors of purple, white and orange. She recoiled the golden whip that had previously pulled the fox demon to the ground. "You're late Shippo."

Shippo smirked and strutted confidently towards her, cracking his knuckles. "Wanna fight about it Seiyuki?"

Without a moments notice Shippo transformed into a twin-tale tiger similar to Kirara, pouncing on the woman and pushing her to the ground.

She lifted her claws which were now dripping with venom. She swiped towards his face but just as she made contact, Shippo reverted back to the Falcon. He flew off into the open palace gates, leaving Seiyuki in the dirt.

She stood up and brushed herself off. After shaking her head in disappointment, she began walking towards the palace. She walked through the gates and into the elegant halls built by her kind. The palace was massive and full of busy people with similar attributes. It was quite evident that none of the people within the halls were human. In fact some were very far from it.

She entered a large room where she was greeted by many others. Everyone in the room seemed to have an air of importance surrounding them.

Unfortunately there was only one seat left, and it was beside Shippo who was wearing the same annoying smirk she knew all too well.

She took her seat and attempted to ignore the nuisance beside her.

Shippo leaned on the table, getting as far into her viewpoint as possible. "Oh look at that! Your late! You know your Daddy might kick you ou-"

Shippo was interrupted by a slap to the face. The echo made the entire room turn to see what the commotion was about. Both Seiyuki and Shippo pretended as if nothing happened, even though the evidence was clear by the big red hand print on Shippo's face.

Suddenly the attention was pulled from the two and towards the front of the room. Everyone stood in respect for the man walking in. He seemed in his early thirties and his elegant and strong appearance demanded fear and respect from all in the room.

The Taiyoukai, Sesshomaru, had made his entrance.

He walked towards the thrown at the back of the room and sat down, leading everyone else in the room to sit as well. After Sesshomaru was seated, he turned his gaze upon Seiyuki. She stood immediately as if she was summoned without any of her own control. Her lord was able to do that; he could command an army without uttering a single word.

She slowly collected the notes before her, attempting to organize her thoughts. She had been preparing for this moment ever since the newest information a week earlier and yet she was still not prepared.

Fortunately she had inherited her father's ability to hide her emotions. The room was full of the highest ranking demons and half demons in the country. But she still stood before them with an aura of complete confidence.

Seiyuki looked towards Sesshomaru, pausing to remember what he had asked her to speak about. "I am glad all of you were able to make it. The information about to be disclosed is strictly private. Anyone who lets this information out of this room will be severely punished."

Seiyuki looked around the room, getting a little bit more comfortable in her surroundings before she began. "The rebels have gotten restless. The spies we have placed within the human society and the police force have tried to keep the evidence secret, but there is only so much they can hide. The human police force has given our rebels a nickname that shames us beyond belief. They call them Vampires." A soft murmur of voices echoed around the room until one man on the other side of the table decided to speak.

"Then the rebels must be pure bloods. That's what you are saying right?"

"Yes. Half demons can take the pill we call D.A.S to hide within humanity quite easily. We all know they just revert to their human forms. For pure bloods, it is not so easy. They must inject themselves with human blood before taking D.A.S in order to revert to a human form. The rebels are not using the blood from our storages, probably to avoid being tracked. The police have discovered various victims with the blood completely drained from their bodies."

Shippo then stood beside Seiyuki. "These murders are increasing daily. They seem to murder at least one person before their next 'terrorist act'. I don't have enough members on my team to concentrate on both incidents at once. I am forced to make my team back out of the vampire murders and leave them to the human police. This poses quite a problem because if the humans find out too much, they may discover something about us."

Shippo waited for the room to quiet down before he continued. "We need to consider these rebels a serious threat, and get more demons into the human world tracking them down. If we don't start taking them seriously then they may end up getting what they want."

"Speaking of what they want."

Everyone turned to face the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru stood slowly, walking towards the table. It was rare to here their lord speak, especially at a meeting like this one.

"They may be after the last of the Shinto priestesses."

The room sat frozen, but one demon had enough ego to ruin the tableau. Koga crossed his arms and spoke. Unlike the others, Koga completely ignored the Taiyoukai's evident power. "That's insane! The humans moved past those thoughts long ago! There can't be any of the priestesses left!"

"Not everyone has." Saiyuki said, glaring at Koga. He glared back as if to challenge her. Seiyuki broke her gaze and looked to Sesshomaru.

"Only a select few demons know of her whereabouts. Somehow the knowledge seeped into the rebel ranks. She has been hidden from us for some time due to a barrier which has surrounded her and her family. But for some reason recently her aura has become more distinct and is easily detected."

Sesshomaru began to walk slowly around the table. Everyone he past seemed to stiffen and lower their head slightly in respect.

Seiyuki sat down once again and looked over at Shippo. He did not return her gaze, he only stared at the table deep in thought. She couldn't even tell if he was listening to the conversation.

Sesshomaru began to speak once more. "Now that we know she truly does exist, we must act quickly. If the rebels get their hands on her they will have a distinct advantage over us. Therefore our main priority is protecting her and any others with her bloodline. A select few of you have been chosen to watch over her home and follow her during the day. If you have been selected you know who you are. For her protection, anyone who isn't guarding her will not know of her location. We must protect her at all costs. Even if you have not been selected, keep an eye out for any rebel activity and report it to me as usual." The doors to the room were opened from the outside. "That is all."

Suddenly the room was bustling with activity as people left their seats and headed off to their various duties. Seiyuki began to gather up her papers but she was shoved aside by Shippo.

"Hey what are you-!" Seiyuki said standing and looking to him, but he had already left the room. Usually he would wait for her to pack up and taunt her over how awful a public speaker she was.

Seiyuki stood and left the room. Something was strange about Shippo and she had to find out what. She found him standing at the edge of the towns barrier, looking out into the forest. "Shippo what are you-"

"Where is she?" He said, still facing away from her.

"Who do you mean?"

"The priestess." He turned to face her.

Seiyuki tried to figure out what Shippo was getting at. "I can't tell you."

Shippo walked towards her. Seiyuki had never seen him so serious in her life. "I need to know. She may be… someone very important to me…"

"It's impossible that you would know her anyway."

"Just tell me!" He yelled. He was right in front of her now.

Seiyuki clenched her fist. She had been entrusted the knowledge by her father…But Shippo was her closest friend and she had never seen him this way before. For a moment she thought she would give in. But the thought of Sesshomaru finding out…

She took a step back. "This isn't a game."

Shippo didn't answer. He turned away and ran for the woods.

"Where the hell are you going!" Seiyuki ran after him but stopped when she was greeted by her friend standing before her within the woods.

"Shippo what are you…"

He stepped towards her. "I-I'm sorry"

Suddenly his arms were around her. She could feel him tearing at her memories, pulling out thoughts and placing them back in. It was the most painful attack she had ever experienced. "SHIPPO!" She screamed in pain, her demon blood clashing with this terrible technique.

Shippo sorted through her memories, looking for the location of the priestess. He knew Seiyuki was in pain but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the truth. Finally he found it.

He pulled his mind from Seiyuki and slowly placed her on the ground. Her expression was punishment enough for what he had done. Her eyes were wide and her skin white as a ghost. She didn't even respond to his gaze.

Shippo rested her against a tree and turned away. He knew he had at least a five minute head start before she regained her sanity. He ran off in the direction her mind had instructed him.

When he knew the location was close he stopped. He knew the demons in charge of protecting her would be nearby so he needed to shield his aura from them. He transformed his clothing into a modern Japanese style and then lifted a blood packet out of his pocket. He broke one corner and drank it quickly, the taste sickening him beyond belief.

'_Ghah! This stuff is disgusting, how do the other demons cope with it'_ He thought as he drained the last bit of human blood. He then dropped the D.A.S pill into his mouth and closed his eyes.

He could feel his demon energy draining from his body as his features began to change. His red hair turned jet black and his eyes turned a regular brown.

Having never done this before, he felt as if he was crippled, it was the worst feeling in his life but it had to be done.

He walked towards the edge of the forest and stepped onto the shrine grounds. He had never seen this place before. It must have been a strong barrier to hide the entire grounds from demon vision.

He walked around the shrine as if in a daze. Walking up to the Tree of Ages, he touched its bark and recognized the scaring in the bark where Inuyasha had been 500 years earlier. Everything connected, the shrine, the house, the tree. He found a small shrine at the back of the grounds. He opened the doors to the mini shrine slowly, finding the well right where he had left it.

"Kagome…" He whispered. Everything was there but the girl.

"Fox!"

Shippo jumped a bit at the shock. He stumbled slightly, almost falling down the steps to the well. He was terrible with human legs. He turned around and was greeted by a little girl.

He took a moment to take in her features. She looked almost identical to Kagome herself. "K-kagome?"

The little girl shook her head and then placed a hand on her chest. "No! Sango!" She then pointed at him. "You fox!"

Shippo was bewildered. She looked like Kagome and she knew he was a fox.

He knelt down and took a closer look at the girl. "No I'm Daisuke."

"Daiuk Fox!" She pointed at him and giggled.

"Sango what are you doing out here, its almost dinner." A woman said walking towards them. She finally realized he was there. "Oh hello. Are you here to take a look at the shrine?"

Shippo stood quickly. Her features were unmistakable. She was Kagome.

"Mumma!" The little girl said as she ran for Kagome, who lifted the little girl into her arms.

"You have a kid…" He muttered, he began to feel dizzy, the change in his quality of vision was making his mind spin slightly.

"What was that?"

"You have a wonderful daughter…" He said a little bit clearer. "and yes I was just coming to take a look at the shrine…" He tried to speak clearer but he felt too nauseous.

"Are you alright? Would you like to come inside for a bit? I can get you some dinner if you would like." Kagome said kindly.

"That would be great…"

**A/N:** Thats it! Let me know what you thought of it! By the way I have a question for everybody: Do you think I brought this all out into the open too soon? Or was it a good time to bring it into the story? Let me know what you think! Also feel free to ask me questions and I will answer them in the following chapters!


	4. Poison

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for how long it has been. I have had a really hard time doing this chapter. But I think it turned out okay. Please feel free to make suggestions! I really would like some feedback to help me out.

Shippo lifted a bit of fish into his mouth. It tasted bland and looked odd in the dim lighting of the room but that could have been because his senses were in a disarray from the D.A.S.

He looked up for a moment and saw Kagome's young daughter Sango staring back at him. He took another bite of food and looked back up. She was still watching. This little girl suspected something.

"I'm sorry I don't think I had gotten your name" Kagome took a seat at the other end of the table beside Sango.

"Oh sorry." Shippo swallowed the fish. "My name is Daisuke and what was yours again?"

"Kagome"

He felt his muscles tense up. If he were in his demon form then his fox tail would have appeared. She really was the Kagome from 500 years ago. The Kagome, who had left him and Inuyasha alone in the past, was now sitting right in front of him.

Pain rushed from Shippo's mind and into his entire body. He couldn't control the strange nervous energy that was welling up inside him, so he began to shake. How could she leave him? She had taken care of him throughout everything only to jump 500 years into the future and forget. Why would she do such a thing to everyone? If she had stayed everything would have been different. His hand shook as he attempted to lift another piece of fish to his mouth. '…why..'

"Is there something wrong?"

"No I'm fine…just a bit dizzy"

"mhm…" Kagome began to feed Sango, but Sango didn't seem to want any food. She pushed it away and continued burying her eyes into Shippo's soul.

"Who's this Kagome?"

Shippo looked up to see Miroku standing in the hallway. The shock forced Shippo to stand up and knock the chair over that he was sitting in. "What are you doing here?"

Sutoru stared at Shippo in complete surprise. "uh…what do you mean?"

Shippo rushed at Sutoru who braced himself, ready for a hit.

Kagome jumped between them and let out a bit of nervous laughter in an attempt to quell the circumstances. "This is my husband Sutoru." Sutoru put his hands onto Kagome's shoulders protectively and Kagome clasped his hand in response. "Do you two know each other?"

Shippo's breath stopped, realizing the conflict he had gotten himself into. It was clear by Sutoru's expression that he wasn't welcome here anymore.

"I-I'm sorry no I don't know you. You just looked like someone…" he stepped back and began to clean up his plate. Kagome came around the table to help him.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll take care of it." She lifted the plates from Shippo's shaking fingers. Sutoru moved towards Kagome to take the plate from her. His eyes didn't leave Shippo.

"I should be going." Shippo took a few steps towards the door and then looked back. "Thank you for the meal."

"FOX!" Sango shrieked. There was a long pause as everyone wondered what to say. Shippo turned to face Kagome, wondering if she would recognise him and connect the dots.

Kagome laughed. "Sango's silly sometimes. I think she analyzes people's facial features and relates them to the animals she learns about in daycare."

She didn't recognize him. He hadn't changed all that much, just grown up a bit, yet she still didn't recognize him. "Here let me walk you out." Kagome moved towards the door but Sutoru grasped her arm. She shook him off.

Shippo and Kagome left the house in silence. They wondered what to say.

Shippo turned to face her. "I-I was really happy to stop by."

"Yes it was nice to see a… someone around here. We don't get too many visitors anymore."

There was another silence. Kagome smiled and turned as if to head back inside. "Well. Bye then-"

"-Wait!"

Kagome turned around once again.

"…M-may I stop by again sometime?" Shippo rushed out before stepping away. "I mean… I know I didn't make a good first impression, but I would love to…spend some time at this shrine." Shippo smiled to try and add some comfort to the tense atmosphere. "I guess I really need some help from the gods right now…"

Kagome laughed a little bit. "Don't we all…" She nodded. "Sure you can stop by again."

Shippo laughed and bowed. "Thank you. I'll look forward to it" and with that he turned to left the house and walked towards the forest once more. His mind raced through thoughts of the past. Kagome had left without a word and the well had closed behind her. Why would she leave them. Did she even care? Now she didn't even remember his face.

He leaned against a tree to regain his balance, the effects of D.A.S were still in his system and he couldn't help but feel his head spinning.

After regaining his composure he began to walk once more, only to be thrown onto the ground a second later.

Seiyuki's foot pushed his chest down. "How could you?!"

Shippo knew this was going to happen. "I'm so-"

She didn't give him time to answer. Seiyuki lifted him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into a tree. Her anger was uncontrollable. She released her energy whip and slammed it into his chest.

When the whip recoiled the energy transferred into her hands. She vanished and re-appeared in front of him, slamming her fist into his jaw. Shippo skidded across the grass and into a rock nearby.

Blood spattered from, his lips, onto the earth. The pain of a human was terrifying.

"Why don't I just kill you now!!?" She screamed as she raised her fist above him once more. Shippo saw her eyes flash red.

Shippo blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The frequent screams echoed through feudal Japan. It was the only audible noise, piercing the silence that had engulfed the village. Shippo sat near a small hut, flinching at every shriek that came from the new mother. She wasn't one to scream. Throughout the 10 years he had known her, he had never heard anything like this.

It had been seven years since Kagome had left, and this was what Shippo was stuck with. Screaming, anger and destruction. The hate was hidden within this world, but it was everywhere. Inuyasha was hate. Although he hid it well, he could never keep it away from Shippo's keen senses. How could a child be raised by hatred in the flesh?

This new child would. Inuyasha's brother was the same. That was probably why the two brothers had begun to get along so well. They both had a scar in their personality. The only difference between the two brothers now was that Sesshomaru had love to dull the anger, although that love was now screaming in agony…

Shippo raised his arms to the sky, stretching his claws to the stars and then collapsing back onto the dirt. "Scream scream scream scream SCREAM!" He yelled, thumping his clenched fists upon the ground, bringing more force to the drops with each word. He sat up slowly, his red hair falling in front of his face. It now hung around his head in a mat, not constricted by a band like it used to be.

He stood up quickly and kicked some dirt on the fire. It shuddered, like he did with each scream. Shippo had grown. He was now at Inuyasha's chest in height. He snapped his finger and developed a small blue flame. Snapping the other hand, he clapped his hands together and his body engulfed in the flames. When they dispersed he was Miroku. He clapped his hands again and became Kaede, then Sango, then a mix of Sango and Miroku. Suddenly Shippo was stuck. He coughed a bit and stumbled around in confusion. Finally he clapped his hands and returned to his original form.

There was a large crash, like the sound of a bomb. Shippo stood completely still, neck extended, knees bent. He froze like a cat ready to pounce. He could see a large explosion far off on the horizon. He turned and ran into the hut.

"Miroku! Sango!"

Miroku didn't respond. All of his attention was on the birthing mother. Shippo stood frozen in horror as he realized how much blood was surrounding the girl.

Sango sat up from the girls side and put a hand on Shippo's shoulder. She tapped his face towards hers to pull his eyes away from the blood. "Shippo" She pushed him outside of the hut and into the fresh air. "What's the problem?"

"There!" Shippo turned and pointed at the horizon just as another explosion occurred. "There coming."

She stood for a moment. Letting out a sigh. "...It was only a matter of time." She pulled her small sword from its sheath. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can hold them for now. You keep guard over this part of the village and the hut…If anything happens to her…" Sango looked back at the hut. "We'll all be slaughtered…"

Sango ran back into the hut to tend to Sesshomaru's mate.

Shippo paced around the hut, snapping his fingers to create fire, clapping to bring it into both hands, and then extinguishing it with a wave of his hands.

Shippo walked off to a small shrine nearby, he knelt before it and lit a few of the candles around the grave, an ominous blue light emitted around the shrine thanks to Shippo's fox fire. It was just enough to read the name. "Kaede…If only you were here now…"

An eerie feeling enveloped Shippo as he sat by the shrine. Something had changed around him but he wasn't quite sure what. Then he realized that the screaming had been replaced by silence.

"…Oh no"

He slowly wandered towards the hut, afraid of what he would discover within. He couldn't hear neither baby nor mother.

"She isn't crying.."

Shippo walked into the hut and was met by Sango, holding a small baby in her arms. "She isn't crying but she is breathing. How strange."

Shippo sighed in relief and went to sit next to Sango to see the baby.

"I don't know…" Miroku wiped his hands and moved to the woman's side. "Rin passed out shortly after the baby was born…I can't tell what state she is in." He placed the cloth upon the ground beside him, it was drenched in blood. "She may not wake up."

A cold chill ran up Shippo's spine and Sango's body went tense. The breath of the baby grazed Shippo's cheek, turning his attention away from Miroku.

"She has dog ears." Shippo murmured, brushing a strand of silver hair away from her ear. It flicked in response.

"Are you really surprised?" said Sango, trying to lighten the mood.

He shook his head. "I guess not…and a crescent moon…" He outlined the moon with his finger. Her eyes flicked open quickly in response. He flinched as the baby's gaze met his.

"Her eyes!" He yelled. Sango looked down and saw the child staring at Shippo. Her eyes were a sharp gold, like her fathers, and wouldn't leave him. Her expression never changed. She wouldn't cry.

"I have never seen a baby born without at least a whimper." Sango shifted into a more comfortable position. "And the way she is staring at you Shippo. Her first gaze at the world and she chose you."

A scream was heard from outside, and then many yells. Shippo ran to look outside. Chaos had erupted within the village. Buildings were suddenly in flames and villagers were frantically running toward them.

Millions of giant spheres of energy began to rain down from the sky and one was heading straight for the hut.

"Shit!" Shippo ran to the middle of the room and grasped his hands together, creating a bright flame, which suddenly dispersed out in an explosion. It knocked Miroku and Sango back on its way outside of the hut. The explosion stopped in mid air, pausing to create a small barrier of blue flame around the outside of the hut. The sphere fell from the sky and broke apart when connecting with Shippo's barrier.

"I can't hold it!"

"You have to! We have no choice!" Sango yelled, gripping the child close to her body, the girl still did not whimper.

With each impact, Shippo's barrier twitched in response. "Everybody stay where you are!"

Sango gripped the baby close to her body. "Why?"

"I have to bring my barrier in closer. It's too much for me to hold." Shippo moved his hands closer to his chest, and with them the barrier began to fidget. The barrier slowly became larger and smaller in response to Shippo's movements. If any attacks hit it while it was in this state, it would be broken.

Finally Shippo was able to move the barrier in enough to surround just himself and the others inside the hut. He exhaled, letting some of the tension leave his body.

There was a large crash and the hut collapsed around them, pieces of wood and metal collapsing onto the barrier and then rolling off the edge. Shippo shuddered, and the barrier did as well, letting in a bit of the rubble.

"HOLD IT!" Miroku yelled while he shielded Rin.

Shippo raised his hands once more and erected the barrier.

Now they could see the area around them. Everything was burning as one large dragon like creature soared through the sky, firing energy blast at anything he saw. That was when the strange blue barrier caught its attention, and it started heading towards them, readying another blast.

The group braced themselves for impact and watched as the energy blast got larger within the creatures jaws, and then was hurled towards them.

But before it got to them, something got into its way. "Backlash wave!"

Inuyasha thrust his sword into the blast with all his might, forcing the energy to split and develop into a series of cyclones, which hurdled towards the creature. The dragon roared as the cyclones came in contact with its body, but still was not brought down. It slowly retreated back into the clouds.

The half demon landed upon the earth, bending both legs and placing one hand on the ground to hold himself steady. His blade, held above in his other hand, was covered in the crusted blood of other demons. His hair swayed in the bustling smoke of burned buildings and flesh. Inuyasha stood up, sheathing his sword. He scanned the area for movement and caught site of a smaller dragon like creature heading towards the barrier.

In one swift movement, Inuyasha lunged at the demon with his claws, and plunged his fist into the creatures stomach. He held the rest of the body in the air, fresh blood seeping onto his robes. With his other hand, he gripped the creatures head and pulled, breaking the flesh and ripping its head off in one slow, agonizing pull.

Inuyasha tossed the body aside and walked towards the others. His eyes were fierce, his hands and body covered in blood. If one didn't know better they would think he was the enemy. "Open up"

Shippo let the barrier fall for a second as Inuyasha walked in and sat in the middle of the group, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"Sesshomaru sent me. He knew Shippo was too weak to handle this." Inuyasha shot a glare at Shippo, who flinched in response.

Inuyasha covered his nose. "This place reeks of poison…"

"-I don't understand. Rin should be recovering fine, but instead she is bleeding far more than normal." Miroku interrupted, bringing the attention back to Rin. "I have never seen this before, her lower stomach is actually beginning to turn black."

Inuyasha moved towards the girl, who was now moaning in her sleep. Inuyasha covered his nose, almost unable to keep the stench from overwhelming him. "Was she attacked?"

"No we have been in this barrier the whole time!" Shippo called out in response.

Inuyasha looked back, catching sight of the baby. He walked over and looked down at the girl, who was now staring directly back at him. There was silence. The child glared at Inuyasha.  
Sango brought the child closer to her, as if she felt the tension of Inuyasha's gaze would hurt her in some way. "What's wrong?"

"…Rin is going to die."


	5. Taken

**A/N:** Hello everybody! After a few years of hibernation I am back to finish my story! Yay! I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long, but I think I am restarting this fanfic with a bang to make up for it. No more sad and depressed introductions. Now it is time to get into the thick of the story! Please review and let me know what you think! I'm not afraid of an angry response (personally I probably deserve it for leaving this fic for a year...*sigh*). So please feel free to bash me if that is what you so wish, as long as it will help me with understanding where to take the story. Please do not send "you suck!" because that doesn't help. Something like "You suck cause your grammar is terrible!" will be much more acceptable. ANYWAYS! Have fun!

**Chapter 6: Taken**

_Suddenly the baby burst into high pitched cries. Everyone, but Inuyasha jumped at this. The girl continued to cry as she lay on the floor, completely exposed. No one touched her, afraid the poison would effect them as well._

_"…My child…" _

The light was blinding. Shippo tried to focus his vision. Where was he?

A bed, he was on a bed in an extravagant bedroom with wide windows. He sat up and looked out the window. It overlooked the entire city.

Shippo stood up, his head pounding and stumbled into the living room. The TV was blasting some news footage. He fell onto the couch, head hurting from the volume of the television.

_"We now have more footage of the terrorist attack on one of the Davidson Condominiums. The third building in this strip of luxury condominiums was completely destroyed last night in a terrorist bombing. There were over 20 deaths and at least 150 injuries…"_

Great. Shippo wakes up from a night of hell only to find his apartment is completely destroyed.

"See that? They were targeting you."

Shippo turned around to see Inuyasha walk out of the workout room with a towel in his hand. He dabbed the sweat off of his face and took a large sip from his water bottle. Shippo's body tensed up. Kagome's soft features came to his mind.

"I thought they would have come for you first."

"Nah. You're easier to pick off." Inuyasha laughed and sat down next to him.

"How did I get here?" Shippo thought back to last night, to Seiyuki. His head hurt.

"Your girl called me. She knew something was going to happen, although she didn't mention why you were passed out. You piss her off?"

"Maybe."

"Dick."

"What? She nocks me out and you take her side!"

"Fine. Pussy then."

"I could kick your ass, you're in human form."

Inuyasha laughed, standing up and throwing the towel over his shoulder. "I'd take you up on the offer, but you have no time. Your girl wants you to call when you wake up. She said it was urgent."

Shippo's phone began to buzz in his pocket.

Inuyasha walked into the washroom. "Answer like a good pup"

"Fuck off!" Shippo picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Meet me at Aikku Hospital immediately."

"Look Seiyuki, I'm really sorry for-"

"Shut up. Don't tell Inuyasha what you are doing and get over here now"

Kagome smiled. Sango lay beside her grandmother, napping soundly in the hospital bed. "She looks just like you did when you were young."

"I don't know. I see a lot of Sutoru in her eyes."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "How are you and Sutoru doing these days anyway?"

"The same as always." Kagome shrugged and attempted to keep her composure.

"He thinks that I don't love him"

"And do you?"

"…" Kagome tensed up. She could feel the pressure of her emotions.

"I think I do." She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. "I need him. I need his support. Without him I would probably be nothing but…"

She looked down at the ground and shook her head. "After trying for 6 years…I can't offer him what he is looking for."

"...The other night he told me that he didn't know anything about me"

Mrs. Higurashi gently wrapped one arm around her granddaughter. The beautiful little girl was a mirror image of the past. She was a young Kagome that dreamt of a bright future. "Maybe you do have something to offer." She looked up at her daughter. "And that is someone to care for. Someone to support. He is a priest after all." She gave a soft smile. "And if you give yourself a chance to open up and let him understand where you have come from, and what you have let go of, then maybe he will help you through it."

"What you mean tell him about the well? He would think I was crazy!"

"Maybe…but maybe not. You have stayed with him for six years and you haven't spoken a word. This silence hasn't gotten you anywhere" Mrs. Higurashi looked over at her daughter and gave a faint smile. "But no matter what happens. You will always have your family here for you."

Kagome gave a faint smile. Her mothers heart monitor was still being used, but its beat had become much more steady. Her mother was recovering well.

"I'm going to go grab us some lunch from the food court okay? Will you be fine with Sango here?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Of course. I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Mom." Kagome stood in the doorway. "You sure you two will be fine?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and waved a hand at her daughter. "Yes yes, we will be fine!"  
Kagome smiled and left the room.

Sango slowly awoke, stretched and looked towards the window. "Fox…" She murmured.

Mrs. Higurashi looked towards the window and saw a bird sitting on the windowsill. "No Sango. That's just a bird."

Sango gripped her grandmother tightly and cuddled against her in fear. Mrs. Higurashi wrapped her arms around the child. "What are you afraid of?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked back at the window. The bird vanished. She gripped the child tight and noticed a small wasp appear on the inside of the window. "Go find your Mumma."

"Nope" Sango tried to grip her grandmother but her grandmother was pushing her away to the side of the bed.

"Sango. Let go. Find your mother."

"Nope Nope."

The wasp was suddenly engulfed in a blue flame which began to grow slowly. Mrs. Higurashi pushed the child onto the chair beside the bed, away from the window and nearer to the doorway. "Sango! Run!"

"No!"

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed the knife from her breakfast plate. Spiritual energy surrounded the utensil. A boy appeared out of the flames, no older than 14 years with vibrant red hair and deep blue eyes. He dashed for the young girl but was stopped by the knife. It hit his wrist and caused it to burn.

"Sango! Run!" But Sango didn't budge. Mrs. Higurashi pushed the child to the floor and sat up in her bed with a fork in hand, glowing with a violet aura. "Get away from her!"

The boy growled and his eyes flashed blue. A long fox like tail appeared, along with claws and fangs. He lunged at Mrs. Higurashi with claws glowing in foxfire.

The grandmother stabbed the fork into the creatures left shoulder. The creature cried out in pain as the burns spread from the wound throughout his body. He lifted his right hand, surrounded in flames and plunged it into the woman's stomach. Mrs. Higurashi coughed blood into the creatures face, then fell limp onto the bed.

Screams of the infant echoed throughout the hallways of the hospital wing.

Kagome turned around. She could hear faint screams coming from the direction of her mothers room. Other people in line began to look around trying to discover where the screams were coming from.

"...Sango!" Kagome bolted through the crowd of people towards the hallway. She could see Sango in the doorway screaming. "Sango!"

Just before Kagome got to the room, her daughter was forcefully pulled into the room. "What is going on!" Kagome rushed in. She froze. Her mother's bed was covered in blood. Her mother wasn't moving. Her gaze moved slowly to the boy who was now holding her daughter hostage by the window.

It was the boy from her class.

"No!" She ran for the boy, but was pulled back by strong arms. Kagome struggled against whatever was gripping her. She had to get to her daughter. "SANGO!"

The child disappeared in an eruption of blue flame. A hand covered Kagome's mouth as she struggled. Kagome's body surrounded in her spiritual aura. The creature hissed and pushed away. Kagome made a break for it to try and reach her daughter. The flames disappeared as Kagome touched them. Her child was gone.

"Kagome stop!"

Kagome whirled around to see who her attacker was. "…Daisuke?" She murmured. The man who had visited her house was the one to kidnap her child. "I should have fucking known you bastard!" She ran at him.

"Out of the way Shippo." A woman with long brown hair pushed Shippo to the side. She aimed a strange silver gun and Kagome and shot her point blank in the forehead. Kagome fell.

Shippo stared at Kagome's limp body lying on the floor. "…you didn't have to do that Seiyuki."

"Well if you had followed the plan I wouldn't have had to." Seiyuki knelt down beside Kagome and took her pulse. "Let's get her back to the sanctuary."


End file.
